Demonic Blade, Wavering Love
by Uracle
Summary: Legandary Dark Knight Sparda rebelled against his own kind to defend humans. Now he must choose between the two woman he loves and ward away the forces of darkness. Full version of chapter 4 added.
1. Showdown

_This is my first fan fiction story I have ever written in my entire life. Actually I never thought I would ever be writing a fan fiction story in my life but a friend convinced me other wise plus I was bored. I got the idea in my head while playing Devil May Cry 3 and playing the Nevan boss fight a lot. Let's face it, she's darn right sexy if she wasn't pale and a demon but sexy all the same. Please review this story and don't hold back because this is my first story. I need constructive criticism. Thank you and enjoy._

_-Please note that I don't own Devil May Cry or the characters. I wish I owned them. They're just so cool but, alas, I lack the creative genius. I do, however, own the Mundus' General character and the name of the priestess._

_-Sorry for any grammar mistakes or typos I might have made_

_-No flaming unless it's constructive criticism_

_Finally, here is the summary. Legendary Dark Knight known as Sparda hears about Mundus' plan to control the human world. Feeling pity for the humans' fragile and short lives, he stands up against Mundus and his demon brethren. He then decides to seal the demon world but an old relationship complicates Sparda's decision and his current relationship._

**Showdown**

_**Take the demonic blade and seal the Prince's fate**_

Thunder crashed loudly that night. Thousands of demons marched forward with their weapons. All of them were marching toward one man that stood before them. That man was one of their own. A demon. A demon named Sparda. He slowly walked towards the endless demon army, gripping a katana blade which he called the Yamato. With lightning speed Sparda attacked. Killing the demons with ease left and right. In a few moments the army was reduced to half. He glared at the rest of the army who didn't hesitate to attack but some were scared and backed off. They were smart but it didn't matter. They were gonna die anyway. The dark knight withdrew his Yamato and stood still. He was giving them a chance to try and take him down. The army hestitated. Sparda started whistling a tune then the demons attacked. They attacked at all sides. They had him this time but then, in one smooth motion, he drew his dual handguns, Luce and Ombra, and fired away at the demons while dodging their attacks. Two demons swung at him at the same time but he quickly jumped over them causing them to slash themselves. While in the air, Sparda drew another sword. A large sword called Rebellion. He slammed the sword deep in the earth. The force knocked all the demons off their feet and into the earth. He looked around and saw that no one was left to challenge him. He smiled to himself.

"Is that all there is? I was expecting more of a challenge."

The dark knight looked up and saw three balls of red lightning in the air. His face became very serious.

"SPARDA!" Mundus bellowed. His voice echoed through the air.

"Mundus…" Sparda answered silently.

"Why must you interfere with my plans? Why must we be contained in the darkness? I deserve to rule this world as well!" the giant demon said.

"We do not belong here," Sparda replied. "Humans are fragile beings and we have no right to interfere with their lives. No right to be in their world and that's why, Mundus, I must stop you."

"You fool! You shall pay!" the three lightning bolts combined together and began to form into a giant statue like being. "I'll crush you like a bug!"

Sparda grabbed both the Yamato and the Rebellion. "Let's end this Mundus."

Mundus and his opponent spread their wings and took flight into the air and attacked each other with full force. The collision of their attacks shoot the entire earth and lit the sky. Mundus fired giant meteors that zoomed towards the knight but he quickly dodged them as he flew towards his giant opponent. His swung both his blades at the giant but was swatted out of the sky like a bug. Sparda slammed into the earth, both his swords stabbed into the earth. Mundus stood over him, laughing sinisterly.

"Did you think that a low class scum like you could ever compare to me? The Prince of Darkness?" Mundus raised his fist over Sparda. "Know your place, Sparda!"

Sparda smirked as he lifted himself to his feet and drew a demonic swords that was curved like a scythe. He flew towards Mundus and using the sword that bore his name he slashed the Prince of Darkness across the chest. The prince roared in pain as a purple vortex formed around his body. As he was slowly being sucked in, Mundus roared in anger.

"Sparda! What are you doing?" Mundus roared.

"Sending you back where you belong and this time you're not getting out." Sparda said.

Mundus was getting sucked further into the purple vortex. "I may be trapped in the demon world but my minions won't. You'll be hunted till the end of your days. I will return, Sparda. I will return and rule both the demon and human world!"

"And when you do, give my regards to my son…"

"SPARDA!" Mundus yelled as he was completely sucked into the vortex and disappeared.

With a sigh the dark knight withdrew his Sparda sword, took his Yamato and Rebellion sword and walked away from the battle field.

"It's over" Sparda sighed to himself and transformed into his human look. He adjusted his monocle as his spiky white hair blew in the wind and smiled in satisfaction.

X X X

Sparda walked up to his large, fancy mansion. He opened the door, walked inside and sat in his favorite chair. Tired, he grabbed a pipe and was about to light it when thousands of bats swooped in and fluttered around him. He put down is pipe and grunted silently.

"Hello Nevan." Sparda said tiredly.

The bats came together and began to form a woman with long orange hair and wore a black dress that didn't cover her upper body. It was only her hair that covered her breasts.

"Hello sugar. You don't seem happy to see me," Nevan said sweetly as she strutted towards him. "What's the matter? Tired?"

"I'm glad you see that. Now leave me be." Sparda said silently.

"Oh but that's no way to talk to little old me, sugar," Nevan answered. "I hear you got rid of Mundus. You're really strong, Sparda"

Nevan sat on Sparda's lap and seductively stroked his chest then slowly went up to his face. "How about we celebrate our new born freedom? Hmmm?"

Nevan placed her head up to Sparda's forehead and continued stroking him. Sparda coldly turned away.

"I told you before that it's over between us," Sparda said. "I think you already know that I love someone else."

"Don't say such things, Sparda. You can't possible love any other demon. No demon is a better lover then me." Nevan whispered in his ear then blew in it. Sparda looked unaffected but deep in the corner of his mind he was thinking about her. The way that things used to be and the love they shared. Nevan moved closer to him, attempting to kiss him.

"Sparda? Are you home?" called a woman's voice from upstairs. Sparda heard footsteps heading downstairs. He stared at Nevan.

"You'd better go." Sparda said. Nevan smiled.

"Very well, sugar but I'll see you again." Nevan disappeared as she separated into many bats and flew out the door.

A woman with long, flowing blond hair walked towards Sparda who sat alone in his chair. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Welcome home. Did things go well?" the woman asked.

"Yes. Things went very well, Eva." Sparda nodded.

"You're very tired, aren't you? I'll let you rest." Eva kissed her boyfriend and left the room leaving Sparda to sleep. Little did he know that there was one of Nevan's bats hanging up from the ceiling, watching him. The bat then returned to its master who chuckled to herself.

"So his new love is a human…Eva," Nevan smiled to herself. "Oh Sparda I will make you mine again.

X X X

_Well that's the end of the first chapter. More lame then you expected, right? Please review this story and if this story is well liked there will be more chapters to come. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fan fiction of Devil May Cry 3._


	2. Old Flame

**Old flame**

**_Chose between the two roaring fires in your life_**

It was a bright, sunny peaceful day. Mundus was sealed away in the demon world and humankind was safe once again thanks to the dark knight known as Sparda. Some demons do appear now and then but that can't be helped or at least not yet.

Sparda and Eva were enjoying a nice peaceful walk on the beach but the dark knight's thoughts were somewhere else. There were just so many things going on in his life. There were dealing with any demon attacks, protecting Eva, Mundus' warning was the most important but the one thing he thought about the most was Nevan. Ever since her visit yesterday, he couldn't stop thinking about her and the way they used to be.

"I love Eva and Eva only." He would think to himself. That would almost get the image of Nevan out of his head but then it would come back all over again. Eva looked at Sparda's face and knew that something was troubling him.

"Sparda? What are you thinking about?" Eva asked.

"Bats…," Sparda answered, lost in his thoughts then he quickly came to his senses.

"I mean there seems to be a lot of bats around lately. Very unusual."

Eva laughed. "This is coming from a guy who hunts demons."

Sparda forced a laugh then looked into the ocean and saw a large serpent coming up from the water. He knew what he must do but with Eva around and ruin this perfect day for her. He decided to come back and deal with the demon later. Eva sighed and stared at Sparda.

"I feel like going for a swim. Don't you?" she smiled.

"Uh…We can't. I can't swim." Sparda answered nervously.

"What are you talking about? Yes you can." Eva answered.

"I don't swim." Sparda responded and saw that the serpent was heading towards them.

"Yes you do. You love to swim."

Sparda grabbed Eva by the arm and led her off the beach. "Don't talk, don't turn back. Just run."

He looked back at the giant serpent that had decided to sink back into the ocean. He felt sick to his stomach for running away from a demon he easily could have vanquished but it was all for Eva's safety. Although he loved protecting Eva he sometimes wished that she could take care of herself. She stopped and released her grip from her boyfriend then took a deep breath.

"Sparda you didn't have to do that. You could have stayed to defeat that serpent demon." Eva said, disappointed.

"You knew?" Sparda asked, surprised.

"It wasn't hard to miss. Plus I can tell from the way you were acting," Eva kissed Sparda. "You go do your job. I'll wait for you."

The dark knight smiled then ran back to the beach to have a little fun. It didn't take long for Sparda to kill the demon. It barely had the chance to put up a fight. After the easy battle Sparda was heading back when he was stopped by a crowd of bats. They were the same bats that appeared at his house before. He knew who was here to see him once again.

"What do you want from me Nevan?" Sparda said, sternly.

The bats formed together to make the woman known as Nevan immediately and she strutted up to him again.

"Busy at work again I see." she smiled.

"Why do you keep following me?" Sparda said, raising his voice.

Nevan got closer to him and held while stroking his chest. "You know I can't resist you and you can't resist me so why hide it?" she stroked his white, spiky hair slowly. "Come back to me sugar. I know you don't feel for that human girl."

"You can't change my mind. I'm with Eva now." Sparda answered.

"Oh really?" Nevan said silently then kissed him, open mouthed. Sparda couldn't resist and kissed her back. The feel of her lips up against his own brought back wonderful memories of the past. He stroked her body as he kissed her, moving up her body to her hair then moved down slowly towards her chest. It was exactly the way she held Eva when they kissed. The image of Eva suddenly popped into his head. Her smile, the way she held him and how she could handle herself in tough situations and she was understanding. He quickly moved away from Nevan before things could go any further. Without saying a word he left her by herself and returned to Eva. Nevan was happy with herself, knowing that Sparda was one step closer to being with her again.

X XX

After returning to Eva and escorting her back to his house he flew to the spot where he would get in touch with his deepest thoughts. This spot had the perfect view of the mountains. Now things have become even more complicated for him. He was starting to have second thoughts about being with Eva and going back to Nevan. He couldn't do this anymore. It isn't fair to both women. He knew he would have to choose but he didn't know who. He would have to explore the pros and cons of both of them. First would be Nevan. Pros, she the most beautiful demon of their world, she's someone to relate to, she's your own kind and she knows you almost more then anyone because of how close she was to him in their past relationship. Now for the cons, she doesn't seem to enjoy human activities, everything they did seemed to lead to something sexual and she's kind of possessive. She also finds enjoyment in torturing and killing humans which he is completely against. Next is Eva. Pros, she's the most kind, beautiful, caring and understanding human he knew, she doesn't seem to fear anything and she knows every fun thing to do in the human world but most importantly she was the first one to respect him and see him for who he really was when he first came here as a demon. The cons, she's only human. She's fragile, weak, and her life can only get shorter. Sparda could live forever without aging but Eva will grow old and die leaving him alone until he dies.

The choice is very difficult. Suddenly he heard something coming towards him from behind.

"SPARDA!" he heard someone roar. He turned and saw a giant creature fall over him. It lifted him up and squeezed him in his arms. "Long time no see! Oh how are you?"

"Fine. Just fine Beowulf. You can put me down now!" Sparda yelled. Beowulf let him go laughing happily.

"Sparda! You defeated Mundus. You're amazing and yet you are sad. What's wrong?" Beowulf said.

"I'm choosing between the two people I love and it's so hard!" Sparda said. "Nevan and a human girl, Eva"

"A human? You were dating a human? That's the most vile thing I have ever heard. I eat humans for breakfast. If you want my advice, I say ditch the human. You're a demon. Know your place!"

Sparda patted Beowulf's arm and left the area so he could return home. When he entered the mansion, he noticed that something was strange. Eva wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Maybe she went out with her friends." Sparda said to himself.

"If only that were true." said a voice that echoed through the whole house. Sparda grunted with surprise.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Sparda demanded. A fully armoured demon wielding a sword shaped like a drill came out of the shadows.

"Hello Sparda. Long time no see." said the demon.

"General Naga. Mundus's right hand man," Sparda glared. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just checking in on my favorite warrior. You have a nice place here but it's missing…a women's touch."

"What did you do to Eva?" Sparda demanded.

"Oh we just went for a walk. A very long painful walk. You know how delicate humans are." Naga smirked.

"You bastard! If you lay another hand on her I swear I'll make you pay." Sparda reached for his Yamato.

"Oh don't worry. I'm taking very good care of her but she could be better. If you ever want to see her again come to the old mill."

"Which one? The East, The West, or Central?"

"Central."

"I'll be there!"

Naga disappeared into the shadows while laughing maniacally. Sparda burst into his demon form and flew out of the mansion towards the old mill. It was completely run down and seemed that it was about to fall over any time soon. If Eva was really in there he had to get her out fast. He cautiously walked inside and looked around the dark room. He could barely see a thing because it was pitch black in there. Suddenly the lights came on and Sparda could see everything inside. He grunted in surprise when he saw Eva bound, gagged and strapped into a chair. He ran to her but without warning he was knocked by a powerful force that knocked him to the ground.

"What the?" Sparda said in surprise. He looked above as Naga landed from above in front of him.

"Oh Sparda, you should to think before you act," Naga smirked and backed away towards Eva. He grabbed her by the hair. She screamed in pain but it was muffled by the tape over her mouth. "Is this what made you act so foolish? This human that can easily vanish with the snap of my fingers? Oh Sparda what have you become because of the wench."

"Shut up…" Sparda said as he stood tall.

"Well if it's this human that made rebel against your own kind then I guess I have to get rid of her, don't you think so, Sparda?" Naga pulled harder on Eva's hair.

"SHUT UP!" Sparda roared as he transformed into his demon form and rushed towards the general. Naga released his hostage and jumped away from the dark knight. He grabbed his drill sword and swung towards Sparda as he attempted to release Eva. The knight quickly responded, grabbed Eva and dodged the sword. He quickly cut Eva's bandages.

"Are you alright?" Sparda said. Eva nodded. "Good. Then get outside. Things are going to get messy."

"Oh I agree." Naga nodded and pointed his finger at Eva. His finger nail, firing like a dart pierced through her shoulder. She fell backwards and hit the ground. Sparda yelled in anger and fear as he ran to his girlfriend's side. Eva was bleeding uncontrollably. She was groaning in pain with her hand over the wound trying to stop the bleeding. The enraged dark knight stared at the woman he was in love with in deep pain then he roared in ferocious anger into the air. Out of no where, he was up in front of Naga and punched him. He continued to do so without stopping even when his demon punching bag fell to his knees. He finished off his barrage of punches with a powerful uppercut that sent Naga crashing into the wall and dropping his sword. The whole mill shook and rumbled as it was about to collapse. Sparda, still in his uncontrollable anger, took the drill sword and stabbed it deep into Naga's shoulder. He shrieked in pain and laid motionless. Sparda then quickly took the injured Eva out of the crumbling mill then released a powerful demonic blast that destroyed the mill and set it aflame. Breathing loudly, he was starting to calm down and tended to his injured girlfriend.

"Eva? Eva? Speak to me." Sparda said, holding her tightly. She gave him a bright smile before responding with a nod.

"I'll be okay…Let's go home." Eva smiled. Sparda lifted her from under her legs and began to carry her home when the mill exploded in a raging inferno and multiple demon blasts came from the flame. He quickly covered his body over Eva and took the impact of all the blasts, gasping in stinging pain.

"Sparda! No!" Eva screamed.

_Well that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you've enjoyed it. I'm trying to put in more chapters and more drama between Sparda, Eva and Nevan. It should take only a few days or so or maybe a week I don't know. Please excuse any typos, grammar and spelling errors. Well till next time, folks. Please review! _


	3. Clash

**Clash**

_**Protect your special treasure**_

The barrage of powerful demonic blasts struck Sparda from behind as he protected the injured Eva. The inferno of the old mill intensified as the blasts continued to fire. He could the feel the stinging pain over and over again. He had to do something to stop this attack. Finally, the blasts stopped firing and the stinging pain stopped which gave him the chance to move. He quickly moved away from the raging mill while carrying Eva with him. She set her down gently and stroked her hair. She was still in pain and the bleeding still wasn't stopping. Naturally he blamed himself for this whole situation they were in but he was gonna fix it by defeating Naga. Eva groaned then faced Sparda, concerned about the battle he was about to enter.

"Sparda…? Please be careful." Eva breathed. Sparda looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry for your injury. It's my fault you're hurt but I'll make everything right. I promise." Sparda said then walked towards the flaming the mill. He looked deep into the fire to see Naga stomping towards his opponent missing an arm with a wide smirk on his face.

"I never expected this to be so easy. I just had to target the wench and you're as weak as a puppy," Naga laughed in amusement. "Oh how I'm gonna have fun with this."

"You leave Eva out of this! This is between you and me." Sparda reached for his Yamato. He had to end this quickly and with the fast attacks of his Yamato he could do so. Naga's body began to vibrate and hum. Sparda didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that it wasn't good so he stepped back cautiously. An arm burst out of Naga's sliced off arm.

"Ahhhh. Much better. Now shall we continue?" Naga smiled and reached for his drill sword.

Sparda attacked with blinding speed and swung his sword. His opponent blocked with his sword then swung back but Sparda's speed exceeded and was able to dodge the attack. With his Yamato the dark knight swiftly slashed across Naga's chest twice then stabbed him through the stomach. He roared in pain as the sword pierced through his body.

"You have lost." Sparda said coldly. He was surprised to see a smile on the demon's face.

"You would think so wouldn't you?" he chuckled. Sparda stared at Naga's smiling face and sunk his sword even deeper. Blood poured from his body and mouth as Naga groaned in pain.

"Doesn't look like you're winning. I should finish you off right now."

"True but you forgot one thing. I know your weakness." Naga said in a sing songy voice. He pulled away from the sword that impaled him and raised his hand. Sparda didn't know what was going on this time but he had to stop him. He charged at his defenseless opponent when suddenly a blade came towards him from the side. He quickly ducked, dodging the blade and jumped back to see where it came from. It was a lesser, Hell Pride. These demons wore purple, tattered cloaks and held large scythes. A lot of these sinister and deadly demons were heading towards him. Then he heard Eva scream. He quickly turned to her and saw that she was completely defenseless as the Hell Prides advanced towards her. Sparda sprung into action and rushed towards his girlfriend but the Hell Prides blocked his way. He knocked them down and still headed towards Eva. He tossed his Yamato like a boomerang towards the attacking demons, slashing them in half. The spinning blade continued slicing the demons in half until Eva was safe. The sword returned to Sparda who ran to the injured Eva.

"Are you alright Eva? Did they touch you?" Sparda asked as he held Eva's hand.

"I'm fine. I'll be okay-Sparda watch out behind you!" Eva screamed.

Sparda quickly turned around but it was too late and he was impaled though the chest from behind by Naga's sword. He grunted in pain as Naga stabbed him repeatedly.

"You should learn never to let your guard down!" Naga laughed. "I knew summoning those lesser demons would distract you and now you're in a very bad position!"

"Damn you, Naga." Sparda growled roundhouse kicked the demon general before he could be stabbed again. He stumbled backwards in pain as Sparda grasped his Yamato blade ready for battle. The demon general took hold of his sword and pressed a red button at the end of the hilt then the blade began rotating quickly. He swung the sword at Sparda who also swung his sword creating large sparks in the air as their blades collided with each other's. The dark knight swiftly lunged forward but Naga knocked the sword away from his opponent and kicked Sparda's chest, knocking him backwards. As the dark knight regained his balance Naga attacked again with his drill spinning sword. Sparda barely dodged the attack when he ducked but he was in the perfect position for a counter attack. He swiped his feet under Naga's causing him to trip and land on his face then he held his Yamato sword over the fallen demon's head and placed his foot against his back so he wouldn't get away.

"Any last words…?" Sparda said coldly. Naga struggled to get up but Sparda was too strong. Accepting his fate he laughed to himself with amusement.

"Yes I do. I hope you die by the very hands of the ones you wish to protect!" Without hesitation, Sparda plunged his sword into Naga's skull and twisted it. Blood poured from the wound and created a large puddle around his body as he laid dead. Sparda removed his sword from the dead demon's head and wipe it clean with his fingers then he changed back into his handsome human form. The injured Eva walked over to him, resting her arm on her wound. The wound was bleeding and hurting less now. She rested her head on Sparda's shoulder as her stared at the demon's dead body. Seeing a dead demon really didn't bother him that much but why does it bother him now? What makes now so different? There was something about this dead body he didn't like but he couldn't ponder on that now. Eva needed to be brought home right away.

"Let's get out of here as fast as we can Eva. Before more demons come." Sparda said sternly.

Eva nodded weakly and let Sparda carry her back to his large mansion, not seeing Naga's dead body slowly rise and sink deep into the earth along with his blood.

_Well that's chapter 3 for ya. It's shorter then the others, I'm sorry but the story just more became longer then planned. More enemies and characters will enter and more heat between Sparda, Eva and Nevan so be patient and keep reading and don't forget to review._


	4. Hunt

**Hunt**

_**Another day, Unlikely human**_

A few days after the battle against Naga, Sparda went out to do his usual work which was protecting the townsfolk from demons. He enjoyed this job even though he didn't get any thanks in return because he was a demon himself. Never the less he must do what he swore to do for the rest of his life ever since he first protected. Maybe he might find someone who didn't see him as just a demon like Eva did a long time ago.

The day was flying by and he was almost done with his patrols. So far things have been very quiet. If there were any demons around he would sense it and spring into action but there hasn't been a speck of demon energy around. There was one once but it was gone the instant he sense it. Thinking that there wouldn't be anymore demons coming out today he decided to head home when suddenly he heard screaming. He followed the sound without hesitation knowing that stopping even once could cost someone their life. He knew he was getting closer to the source of the scream when he saw a figure in the distance flailing their arms around to keep something away. It turned out to be a young woman with short brown hair and wore a white and blue long robe along with black long pants.

He recognized the bats that were attacking the young woman. These bats were filled with electrical energy which could only mean one thing; Nevan was the attacker. He reached for his Rebellion and pointed it at one bat in particular.

"Okay, Nevan. I'll give you to the count of two before I slice more then your hair." Sparda yelled warningly. The bats instantly scattered into the sky away from the woman and flew off. The dark knight walked over to the woman he rescued who was breathing heavily and was almost reduced to tears. She was scared for her life and with good reason too. Sparda reached his hand forward to the woman wanting to help her up but she only glared at his hand then at his face.

"You're the dark knight Sparda, right?" the woman asked. Sparda responded with a silent nod. The young woman suddenly slapped Sparda's hand away then spat at his face. She backed away from him with a furious look on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" Sparda asked, puzzled by the woman's reaction.

"Don't touch me, demon. I don't want your kind ever helping me." And with that the angry woman walked off grumbling something that Sparda couldn't hear very well but it didn't matter right now, he had to find Nevan and confront her and to do that he had to sense her demonic electric energy coming from her bats. This wasn't too hard of course and he detected her energy instantly, now all he had to do was follow it. Following the energy he was led to a mountain regain filled with a thick fog however it was not any normal fog caused by nature but by a demon. Knowing this, the dark knight entered cautiously. This demon fog was so thick he couldn't see a single thing. After hitting a wall for the third time he began to be very irritated.

"This fog is such a bother. I wonder what demon created this…No time to think about that. I have to find Nevan." And with that he continued following the energy then suddenly bats appeared before him and came together to form Nevan who laughed with delight.

"Darling Sparda. How nice of you to visit me," She smiled as she moved closer to him. "Have you finally come to your senses?"

"You know why I'm here. I saw you trying to kill that demon and you know how I feel about it." Sparda said sternly.

"Does it excite you? Make you feel hot? Bring you thrills?" Nevan said, stroking Sparda's chest but he quickly backed away.

"I hunt demons and defend the weak humans especially Eva. I don't even know why I should spare you." Sparda said and held the Rebellion's hilt, ready to strike but Nevan wasn't afraid. She moved closer to him, grabbed his free hand and held it up to her chest then stroked it down towards her breasts.

"You wouldn't kill me sweet Sparda because you love me so much. Even though you're with a human your inner demon is trying to break free and that part of you wants to be with me…" Nevan whispered and moved closer the demon knight ready to kiss him when she suddenly gasped in pain. Sparda looked at her in surprise, curious about what was going on.

"Nevan…What are you doing? Are you alright?" Sparda asked before he saw a strange sight. Nevan's skin started to change from a deep pale to a normal peachy colour. Her fangs shrank, her eyes changed to blue and her demon powers disappeared. Before the dark knight's eyes Nevan had been turned into a human. The human woman that lay before Sparda trembled in fear at what she had become.

"I'm…a…human. A weak, fragile human. I think I'm going to be sick. This feeling…I hate it," she looked up at Sparda's surprised face. "Help me, Sparda. Please…"

The dark knight continued staring at Nevan's human body, lost in his thoughts. He suddenly never felt more attracted to her. She looked so beautiful with her shiny long red hair. He quickly snapped out of his trance and knelt down next to her then he noticed a black dart had been shot into her shoulder.

"Could this be the cause?" Sparda thought to himself as he removed the dart and closely examined it. Just as he was thinking this millions of large blue darts filled the sky and plummeted towards him and the former demon. He quickly reacted by drawing his Rebellion and swung it creating a powerful wave of power that knocked the needles away from his direction leaving him and Nevan unharmed.

"I see your skills are as sharp as ever, Dark Knight Sparda." said a very familiar voice that filled Sparda with anger. He was surprised to see the source of the voice that floated above him was Naga, the demon he had killed before but this time he was different. He was ten times stronger and deadly spikes stuck out from under his skin. He was now wielding a much larger drill sword and had two red horns on his forehead.

"Naga? You're alive? But how? I thought I killed you!" Sparda yelled, outraged.

"Did you really think that I would die by the likes of you? How foolish of you, traitor," Naga laughed in amusement. He then turned to the weak human Nevan who was still shocked by her transformation. "It seems that I have missed my target but struck an even better prize."

"So it you who turned into a disgusting human! I hate you, you bastard." Nevan screamed.

"Temper, temper young lady." Naga said. Sparda gripped his Rebellion firmly and was ready to attack when he saw his opponent raising his arm. He suddenly sensed danger and grabbed Nevan by the arm. The demon general released hundreds of powerful needles towards the knight and the human but they quickly moved out of the way and hid safely behind a giant boulder. Nevan was tired; she had not gotten used to being human yet. She's vulnerable to any attack and can now die easily. He had to protect her just like any other human for it is his job.

"We'll be safe here for now." Sparda told and panting Nevan.

"Damn this body. Damn this human body!" she screamed. Sparda signaled her to be quiet then heard Naga's voice.

"I know you want to be normal, Nevan. You want your demon powers back and I can give them to you," Naga reached deep into his skin and took out a green needle. "What I have here is the antidote to the poison that saps the demon powers in your body but you must get it from me first." Sparda looked up and surprise to see Naga hovering over him with a sinister smile on his face. "Prepare yourself for the hunt…"


End file.
